Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $441{,}300{,}000{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $441{,}300{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{4}.413 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$